Raion versus nueva roya academy .0.1
la cara oculta de jude sharp nos habíamos dirigido a Bonaire , porque no habían manda un mensaje falso del entrenador hliman de que dark avía escapado y formado la nueva royal academia entoces nos tropezamos con un chico que nos invita a ver el instituto , jude y Mark entra como una escalación , pero no nos dejo entrar alos demás , entoces sanfor chuta y jude cae al suelo pero Mark va ayudarlo y ve que no se puede mover entoces manda un mensaje a Silvia y le dice sos jude esta en peligro ayúdenos. tenéis que dividieres en varios equipos eh ir alos siguientes : la mansión de los sharp en la india ,academia de esgrima calle vieja , ies music hig school, orfanato doña Elena en Japón , la misión sharp en Japón; muy bien chicos es hora de hacer los grupos , siiiiiiii tenemos que rescatar a jude dijo tori mientras miraba a Celia que saca un colgante enforna de corazón , cuando la rodean por detrás se dan cuanta que los del collas son ella y jude de pequeños en una parte del collas y en otra parte de collar ellas de adultos con una frece que decía ; Nelly nos quieres explicar a todos por que llevas unas fotos de jude y tuya y en una dice :no importa cuantos caminos hayamos de seguir por separado , porque sabiendo que encada uno hay un tesoro, pero en el gran camino de la vida hay un tesoro mucho mas valioso que todo el oro , riqueza del mundo es te soro eres tu te amo con locura hermanita. Celia es por que el jude sharp que todos conocéis y yo somos hermanos , lo que pasa que cundo éramos muy pequeños nuestros padres biológicos fallecieron en un accidente de trafico aéreo. Nelly: yo no me lo creo , Celia , bien ahora hace los grupo , 1º grupo conformado por Jack, Kevin , sawun , scoty , wully y yo misma ; 2º grupo nazthan , bobi , Eric Silvia y finalmente en el 3º grupo estará conformado por tori y los dos chicos misterios que están ahí , tori un Monet quienes son ustedes dos y por que nos queréis ayudar con lo de jude. hola mi nombre es lían sharp soy primo de jude y esta belleza de aki se llama marcelin y es la mejor amiga de jude y Celia des que eran pequeños . hay lían por favor gracias por el cumplido pero deberíamos preguntarles que tenemos que hacer ; cierto amor , el 1 grupo nos vamos a la mansión de los sharp en la india , el 2 grupo ira a l music hig school, el 3 grupo a la academia de esgrima calle vieja , después tanto el grupo 2 como el 3 irán al orfanato doña Elena y a la mansión de los sharp en Japón . en marcha.....Jack: oye Nelly Cres que estarán bien los demás y habrán conseguido todo lo de la lis ta que les paso Mark como nosotros . Nelly: si , además por ay bien todos Jack: nathazan que hace vestido hace tue que vestirme asi par poder entraa en la mansión sharp ahora me cambio . alguien me puede decir que esta pasndo aki ………... Sº hilmar: jasin sharp eres tu jasin: semul hiltman , asi años que no te veía vijo amigo hiltman: si concretamente 50 años , an pasado des que deje la inda y vive a japon jasin. si apasdo mucho tiempo , ahar chicos me quereis explicar que tine que ver el ex profesor de jude en todo esto , helitmar : es muy priobabel que dark vaya hacerle algo a jude , deo que sabes sus debilidades y hay que entrar ahí como se pero es quico nonos deja , jasin déjeme lo ami eres caleb estombuol , si señor que te parecería si a cambio de que nos dejes entra ago que. tu padre recupere su puesto de trabajo , essta bien pueden psar mientras lo cumpla. que alucines mar k y jude se lo an lleva no se adonde, entoce ; …... Jude: ¡ Liannnnnnnnnnnnnn! lian: jude jude: socoro primo ayúdame lianr: chicos mire alla ariba solo lo soltare si perdeis el partido , mark ahí que rescartarlo pero como yo puedo ayudarlo oye vampiresa no de verias eforsate tanto por jude , ah espera que eres una vampiresa pute ah caya te ina tu no la conoces , lian me has protegido , yo simpre te protegeré my leydi mucak . a qui ques ter jod junior en un duelo my apasionate pero quien ganar , goloo el Raimon se adelanta en el marcando pero que sto el tiro de a salido desbi a y a roto la jaula donde se encontraba ju asiendo que escaiga ento aparece un a sombra negra y dice jack un fantamas , entoce sulta a jude y sle corrindo a donde esta su padr y empieza allora y el pdre dice trankilo ya a pasado to do mi angelito , entoce dice gracia , al fantamas denada es lo menos que podía hacr , entoce marcelin dice elito eres tu hermano , si jude estas bien my frient si gracis por salvarme , oye siento a vete culpado por lo que le paso a mi hermana en el inistitu , jude no pasa nada lo pasado pisado.entoces todos decinde hacer una concentración en casa de jude pero eso es otra histora que se escribirá mas adelante , fin entonces celia se garcho a jud y jud digo ai es el vebe jefaso no mames wei i llud dijo mi prinsesa colibritani bamos a comer enchilada enchilada enhcilada